Notes
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: "What a weird way to tell someone you love them... Seriously, whoever he is, he is just too annoying!" Misaki has been receiving some weird notes lately. Of course, it cannot be Usui since he's gone for a week, then who is it!


_**Just a random idea that has been torturing me for quite some time. Please be kind and leave a review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! otherwise Usui would be in my room right now! XD**_

* * *

><p><span>Period 1. Biology.<span>

Misaki growled in frustration and clutched at her head. A head ache had been torturing her ever since she got up that morning and a certain perverted alien wasn't making things any easier for her as he hadn't showed up in a week and as much as she hated to admit it, she was greatly aware and affected by his sudden absence.

_Baka Usui! I don't even care anymore!_ She thought angrily and slummed in her seat.

She was five minutes early in her biology class therefore she was all alone with a couple more students who were sleeping soundly on their desks. With a tired yaw, she took out her book and absentmindedly went through its pages. That is until her amber eyes fell on something suspicious. A small little note. She opened it and read its contains.

_I is for Imperfect._

Her eyes widened and a soft, surprised sound escaped her lips. That was unmistakably a boy's handwriting. But whose? And how did that get in her book though? When had it been written? And just what the hell was it supposed to mean? Was he calling _her_ imperfect? _This school is full of real gentlemen!_

* * *

><p><span>Period 2. Mathematics. <span>

She had time to forget about the note, when she discovered she had forgotten her schoolbag in the biology lab. She was however reminded of the note yet again as she recalled _it_ being the reason she left her bag behind in the first place.

With incredible speed she went back to collect it and returned before the teacher had arrived in the classroom. Someone else though was quick enough to leave a candy with a note on her desk. She recognized that lollipop. It was one of those she had given to the customers in at Maid Latte the day before. Could it be Shintani was sending those notes? Or probably one of the three idiots? No, probably Shintani, considering his immense love for anything edible. But still, wouldn't he eat it? What if he got two of them?

She nervously shoved it in her bag and then read her note.

_L is for Lonely_

"Huh?" she muttered to herself, arching her brows. "What does that have to do with 'imperfect'?" she wondered aloud but of course everyone was ignoring her. "That is maddeningly maddening!" she grumbled and hid both notes in her bag's smallest pocket.

* * *

><p>Period 3. English Literature.<p>

"Misakiiii!" the unmistakable high-pitched voice of Sakura pierce her ears as she was about to enter the classroom.

"Sakura! What are you doing here; you'll miss your class." She said with concern but the wide grin on her friend's face told her not to worry about anything having happened to her or any other girl. "Hey, is this my notebook?" she questioned when noticing what she had been holding.

"Yup! I found it in the locker room. You must have dropped it during break!" she tried to guess with unlimited giddiness as she passed the item to its owner. "Well, anyway, I'm going to be late for class and sensei is too strict! Catch you later, Misaki!"

The girl glanced puzzled at the notebook she was holding. No, she was certain she hadn't dropped anything. How did it-? Well, it mattered not. However, she got the strange impulse of opening it on the very first page. You can't exactly say she was surprised to see a familiar handwriting that didn't belong to her at the bottom of the page.

_O is for Oblivious_

"He is seriously annoying, that idiot!"

* * *

><p><span>Period 4. Physics.<span>

She wasn't sure if she should expect another one of those notes or if she should _want_ to expect one. However, she didn't have to be puzzled for too long as the moment she shoved her hands in her pockets, she sensed something in her palm. She drew the paper out and unfolded it, exasperated and uncertain of what to expect.

_V is for Violent_

"At least that one makes sense…" she muttered but failed to find how those words were connected to one another. Because she sure was violent, she would never deny that, and imperfect –nobody is perfect after all, despite the fact that a certain perverted, idiot was too close to proving that one wrong- but how was she lonely or –her least favourite- oblivious?

"Is he for real, that baka?" _If it's really Shintani. Well, it'd be easy for him to give me these since we're in the same class and all._

"Excuse me, Ms. Ayuzawa, is there something you'd like to say to me?"

Her eyes grew twice as big and her lips formed a perfect 'O'. "N-No! No, no, no! Sensei! I was only talking to myself! I would never-! I didn't mean-!" she sighed in surrender. "Sumimase." She mumbled and walked after the older man in the room. However, she could swear she heard the faintest chuckle from somewhere in the corridor.

* * *

><p><span>2<span>nd Break. 

Misaki waved back at the pink-haired girl and joined Shizuko and her at the lunch table while scanning the area for Shintani. He was at the back of the room surrounded by a group of idiots, she noticed. Well, she couldn't talk to him with them around.

"I'm pretty relieved it's break. I haven't had the chance to eat any breakfast today and I'm starving!" she said as she dug her chopsticks in her food.

"Really? You seem a little pale, Misaki-chan!" Sakura noticed, her voice filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just hungry but once I fill up my stomach I'll be full of energy!" she reassured her friends, puffing her chest out and grinning with pride.

"Misaki-chan, sorry to keep you from your lunch but I think there is some trouble at the table over there." Shizuko glanced at said table through her specs. Aggravated that she had to postpone her lunch and had to put up with her school's idiots again, she stood up with her demon aura surrounding her again.

"They're from class 2-2, I should have guessed!" she growled as she jogged to the cause of the hassle in the cafeteria. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING NOW!"

"Kaichou!" the boys exclaimed in harmony, their knees going weak by the fear that instantly filled their brain at the sight of the she-demon president.

"We were just- just- just-!" one of them started but failed to complete voicing his thoughts.

"We were just deciding who would give you this, Prez!" another stood up and held with a shaky hand a small golden box. She abruptly grabbed it and glared at them. "You were fighting over who would give this to me?" she asked wanting to make sure she hadn't got it wrong. All heads instantly nodded in unison. She rolled her eyes and after scolding them, she trotted back to Sakura and Shizuko.

"Looks like they are too scared of you, Misaki." Sakura giggled. "So what's this they gave you?"

She was yet again half surprised when seeing a small piece of paper at the bottom of the box.

_E is for Expressive _

"M-Misaki-chan? Are you okay?"

"Sooner or later, I'm going to confiscate some food!"

* * *

><p><span>Period 5. Gym.<span>

"All right, guys, the first game of the semester is in five days. We need to train real hard if we want to beat those losers of Maido High, got it?"

"Aye, kaichou!" the boys yelled in determination, grabbing basketballs and starting their practice. She had to admit, she was surprised she got them motivated so easily but she didn't bother asking. Of course, Shintani was trying his best just to impress her but she had still chosen him as class 2-1's team captain –he was still the best player out of those lousy idiots.

_Maybe now's my time to interrogate him! _She thought with determination and decided to get in the game too to get his attention. _Not that I don't have it already._

"Shoot! I forgot to change shoes!" she slapped her forehead mentally. "Don't stop, you guys. I'll be back in a minute!"

As she entered the locker room, she could swear she saw a shadow swiftly hiding behind the lockers at the other side of the room but when she called out and checked if someone was in a room, it was proven she was all alone. She indifferently shrugged it off and located her own locker. She was surprised to see that her schoolbag was left half open. "What the-? I swear if anyone has attempted going through or stealing my stuff I'll lock this school up until I find them!"

But her anger didn't last for too long as she soon found the reason behind everything. She grabbed the small paper in her palm as she tried to cool off her anger and read the message.

_U is for unfair _

She sighed exasperated and changed her shoes, shoving the note in her bag. On her way back to the gym she noticed Shintani sitting panting on the ground. "Ne! Misaki-chan! Sorry I left the game but I need some water!" he beamed and stood up hastily. "I'll be right back!" he yelled as he jogged away.

_Crap. I didn't get my chance to ask him…_

* * *

><p><span>Student Council Room. After school. <span>

_If it's really him, then I should probably have a chat with him again._ She couldn't get why even after she had kind of rejected him, he kept on trying and in such a weird way. She didn't get what he was trying to say with those notes anyway. If that _idiot_ had been there maybe he could have helped her.

She hadn't realized she had actually forgotten all about the notes. Usui's absence had once again affected her and she started mentally cursing him again. _Pervert, outer space alien from Pheromone planet!_

"Kaichou, who are you talking to?" Yukimura asked timidly.

"Heh…umm…I…uh…I was-"

"Talking to Usui, Yukimura." An unmistakable heavy voice cut her off. Even if she couldn't recognize it, just by looking at Yukimura's questioning but relieved expression she could tell who it was.

"Shut it, Kanou!" she hissed and returned to her paperwork. Until she heard the younger boy speak again. "You miss him, don't you?"

She instantly recovered from the surprise of his asking so openly and stood straight up. "Who would miss that perverted idiot!"

He looked at her seriously. "Say, Prez, you still haven't figured it out, have you?"

A soft 'Eh?' escaped her lips without her consent. He chuckled silently. "Too bad, kaichou." He heard him say after a moment and before she had time to respond, he was already exiting the classroom. _What the cow was that about? Whatever, I can worry about him and Hinata later. For now, I'm going home._

"Yo, Prez. Long time no see." A voice slowly whispered next to her ear, making the hairs of her neck stand on dead end.

"Usui! UGH! Don't just appear like that, you perverted alien!" She yelled and placed a hand over her fast-beating heart.

He gave her his crooked smile."Missed you too, kaichou."

"Who missed you, baka!" she failed to sound as annoyed as she wanted to and he noticed so as well. With a smirk, he reached and tangled two fingers in a strand of her raven hair. "Why didn't you show up for class today since you're here?" she finally asked.

"I've been busy." He replied nonchalantly. "What are you still doing here, Prez? Don't you have your part-time?" he asked all of the sudden. "Or is it you were being distracted by thoughts of me?" he guessed with a smirk of satisfaction threatening to appear.

"If you must know, I was not distracted at all! Not by you, anyway!"

"Is there something you want to say to me, Prez?"

She looked at him in surprise before frowning. "N…Not really." She mastered but any person could clearly hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh?"

She stabbed him with a glare. How could he possibly know she was troubled when it was the first time after a week he met her? "Nothing much!" she insisted. He only gave her a persistent, cocky look. "Oh, fine! Like I said!" she practically exclaimed in frustration. "It's nothing much! Just some weird, nonsensical notes!"

"What kind of weird, nonsensical notes?"

"The kind where nonsense is written on a piece of paper." She deadpanned with her fists clenching and he pouted unsatisfied.

"Misa-chan, no need to be violent." He complained playfully. "So will you tell me what those notes are?"

She arched a brow at his curiosity but shrugged it off. After not having talked to her in a week, that's what he wanted to talk about? Weirdo…"I don't know myself even if you ask me." she shrugged again, folding her arms. "Like I said, they don't make any sense. I think it's Shintani who sent them but still…"

"Ahhh… Sanshita-kun, you say…" his expression darkened at the mention of the ever hungry childhood friend of Misaki's. "You sure?"

"Well, if you think about it… it's kinda logical it was him…" she placed a finger under her chin, while in the process of thinking.

She had found that candy together with that second note, and when she had received the fifth one, Hinata could have been the one hiding in the locker room. She did find him not five yards away from there, after all and he was panting as if he had been running. The only thing that she thought unsuitable was the handwriting. It was much too elegant and composed to belong to a crazy personality like Hinata's. "UGH! Whatever! I have no time to think about that idiot right now! I really need to get home and study before going to the shop! So if you'll excuse me…"

She was surprised he didn't even try to stop her as she walked past him. _What kind of attitude is that? Baka Usui, disappearing for days and then acting as if nothing has happened! _ But then she realized the reason behind his behavior.

"See you at the shop, Prez."

* * *

><p>Misaki's steps were hard and determined against the floor. What kind of idiocy was that now? Weirdest way of expressing his feelings <em>ever<em>! Not that she wasn't aware already, but he knew that she l…. that she l… li…l-liked –yep, she said it!- that perverted alien and that even though they weren't dating yet, their relationship was… different. So why did Shintani persist on confessing when he had already been rejected?

Yes, that's right, she had placed the letters in receiving order and guess which word they formed! "I love U"! Yes, that's right! And to call her all those things, so aggravating! "Moron…"

"Who is?"

"AHHH!" she took a few steps back, a hand over her racing heart. "You JERK! I've already told you; Don't just appear like that! One day, you'll give me a heart attack and you'll feel _sorry_!"

"That I will, Prez." He chuckled. He was already in his chef uniform. When did he get there? She hadn't even put on her maid costume! Super, non-human alien powers, she guessed. "So who were talking about?"

"None of your business." She pointed out flatly. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go get changed." She announced spinning on her heels and heading to the changing room but guessing his next words she spun around again and faced him. "And NO! I am perfectly capable of changing without your help, you sick pervert!"

"Oooh, so unfair, Ayuzaza!" She huffed at his practically half-screaming. Why was he so weird today? She only heard his distant, soft chuckle. "Wait, Misa-chan. Give this to Satsuki-san. I've got orders to make and she's still on the floor."

"You've no time to give this to her but you have time to help me change, haven't you, you pervert?" she muttered and took the piece of paper he offered. "Your phone number and address?" she asked but he was already in the kitchen. "Whatever."

She gazed at the small piece of paper. _Wonder why he's giving her his number and address… _she thought to herself before she realized that he's handwriting seemed awfully familiar even though she had seen it just once before, when he had written down his address for her. _That's weird…_

"Oh, well…" she shrugged her shoulders after she had changed. "Show time!"

* * *

><p>"So did you do my little favour?" he asked indifferently as she waited for him to finish cooking an order. She only nodded and kept on staring at him. It was only natural that he noticed. "Am I that good-looking you can't keep your eyes off me, or you just missed me, Misa-chan?"<p>

_Damn, he saw me… _"Neither, pervert!" she exclaimed, fuming and turning as red as a tomato.

He whistled approvingly. "Misa-chan is so…expressive that she can't lie at all."

_Now that's a new one! But wait…what did he-? _

"The omurice is ready, Misa-chan. Off to work!" he knocked her off her thoughts and she did as she was told but not before giving him an uncertain glance.

_She's finally starting to get the message? Good._

* * *

><p>"Misa-chan~!"<p>

Seika's President embraced herself for whatever embarrassing things her manager was about to say to her.

"Look, look, look! Do you love it?" she requested extremely enthusiastic as he held up her cell phone for her. Misaki gasped in surprised horror at the picture before her. "It's from your birthday party! Aww, you looked so cute with the cat ears!"

The girl was dripping beads of sweat and her face felt as hot as an oven. "Manager, I don't-"

"Usui-kun, don't you agree?" the hyper-active 3o-year-old cut her off and a blond boy appeared behind her checking out the picture.

"_Manager_!" she firmly repeated but to no avail.

Usui shrugged almost indifferently but soon his usual, perverted expression directed at her appeared and she was sure she could die from embarrassment. "A neko-chan Misaki turns me on especially when she blushes like that." He simply said and by now fumes were coming out of her head. "But she is just too oblivious of her cuteness, right Manager?"

_Oblivious?_

Of course, Satsuki-san was lost under a pile of moe flowers and couldn't give a comprehensible answer.

* * *

><p>Misaki rubbed her temples. The past week she hadn't really worked too much, so why was she feeling so…sluggish. Maybe it was because of the all-nighter she had pulled the night before to study for that upcoming science test.<p>

"So how was your week, Misa-chan?" a cheerful blond slipped in the chair across her. "Something wrong?" he asked when noticing her catching her breath and holding both hands over her heart.

"You creep, you scared me again! Is this a new trick or something?"

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly. "So how have you been?" he repeated. She gave him a _what's-up-with-you-today look _and he smirked."I bet you were as lonely as I was, neh, Misa-chan?"

"Wh-? Lonely? Why would I be?"

"Because of my absence, of course, Prez."

"Yeah, right! So lonely that my heart ached!" she mocked in a heavily sarcastic voice. _And I mean it! Don't I? Ugh, Misaki, not this internal conflict again!_

"I don't believe you~" he practically sang.

"I don't care~" she replied matching his voice.

He chuckled again. "Too bad, kaichou, since I was lonely away from you." She prepared herself to scold him for teasing her again but as he returned back in the kitchen she noticed the serious look in his emerald orbs.

_What the heck? Why do I feel like I- whatever!_

* * *

><p>"Bye, Misa-chan! Good work today!"<p>

The girl said good-bye to her fellow maids as they left the building and returned to her cleaning up. Something had been bothering her mind. First, it was Usui's handwriting, she just couldn't get it off her head. And then everything he had told her that day. She had been called all that before…through notes. Could it be that both him and Shintani liked the same things about her? Or could it be that the sender was…?

"Won't you go home, kaichou?"

This time she decided not to show the heart-attack he gave her again and only muttered a "Sheesh, idiot." She picked up the tray filled with glasses. "I've got to clean up a couple of tables more and then I'll be done for the day. What about you? I don't think you got any orders…" she deadpanned looking at the empty shop around her.

He laughed. "You're right, I don't. But isn't it obvious?"

"What is?" she arched a brow.

"I'm waiting to stalk you." he said in an obvious manner.

"As expected from a pervert, I guess." She sighed but didn't dare to admit she secretly missed his caring and simultaneously perverted presence constantly around her.

His reply was an uncharacteristically tender expression. Blushing furiously, she lowered her head and walked boldly in the kitchen, placing the tray near the sink. "Why are you following me around?"

"I missed Ayuzawa." He shrugged his shoulders. "Is that bad?"

"N…No…" she mastered shyly and risked another look at him. _Come to think of it, with his alien powers… it could easily be him… he didn't even go to his classes today and was free to act as stupidly as he pleased… _Putting the pieces together, she realized that it not only seemed plausible, it actually fitted perfectly! The handwriting, the words, the idiocy -which she found for some reason adorable (if it really was him, that is)- all the same. And he really had been free to fool around!

His smile grew a bit amused. She had not realized she had been making weird noises as she thought too hard. "Deep in thoughts, are we, Prez?" he placed a hand on top of her hand like he had so many times. "That's right! Work that little brain of yours~"

"What am I? A dog?" she suddenly snapped and slapped away the hand that petted her head. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Still don't get it, do you?" he suddenly asked. She looked up at him, in half surprise, half realization. "Good night, Prez." She was taken aback by his sudden goodbye and turning his back on her. And angry. Angry enough to fume out smoke from her ears again.

"Usui Takumi, you bloody pervert, don't you walk away from me!" she tailed him with a determined walk all the way to the changing room. "So it really was you, then? Just what had you-?"

"So you got it then?" he cut her off, completely unaffected by her screams.

"Why did you-?"

"You didn't get it…" he sighed with a smile half amused, half disappointed. "I think it was quite obvious, Ayuzawa."

"WHAT WAS?"

"First off, you need to calm down. Second, that I love you."

"Why you-!" she bit her lips, the words suddenly sinking in. She rolled mentally her eyes as she felt her blush making its way back in her cheeks. Well, if he wanted to see her embarrassed, he wouldn't succeed in his goal. "What are you saying, idiot?"

"That I love you." he repeated naturally.

"I get it already!" her fists clenched. Why was she acting like this? She already knew it. Well, it was different to hear him say it. He had told her he liked her quite a few times but telling her that he loved her? What was he thinking? "How am I supposed to act?"

"Tell me you love me too."

"What?" his face was close. Too close. "Why should I? This is embarrassing!"

"Oh, is that right?" he questioned. All right, that didn't come out as she had wanted it to. " 'Night, Prez." He wished her again and made it to the exit door. When had he managed to change? She shook her head, it didn't matter. What mattered was that she had been actually surprised and guilty by the sudden look of hurt on his face.

_Damn, that idiot. What's wrong with him?_ She thought and walked in his steps. "Usui! Wait up a sec!"

He looked at her with question written all over his face. What should she say? How should she act? She had no idea of such things. Maybe she should just say the truth…? But she was seriously embarrassed. So she did the only thing that came in mind.

She kissed him.

He was too surprised to react as she pulled him down by the tie and held the side of his face in her small, delicate palm. That was the second time she surprised her with a kiss. Seriously, that sly girl, did she think his self-control was limitless? But still, he was smart enough not to waste his opportunity and he kissed back.

He slithered an arm around her waist, pressing her tightly against him and placed the other on the base of her neck. He realized the kiss tasted much better when she initiated first. And as much as he enjoyed it, he gently pushed her away as they both had run out of oxygen. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

He could feel the smile already forming on her lips. "I love you too." He simply said, hiding the amusement from his voice. Always showing him with actions her feelings, that girl was too sly for her own good.

"Hey, you stole my line!" she complained funnily and he once again gazed at her in surprise. She smiled at him meaningfully and he chuckled. "So, you gonna stalk me home?"

* * *

><p><span>A week later<span>

"Usui-san, good work, as always!"

"Usui-san, you were so cool!"

"Usui-san, will you join us tomorrow too?"

"I guess…" he replied in boredom, not sure himself if he meant it. The football club, however, cheered in thrill and finally left him alone in the locker room, which was his purpose. _I wonder if I should have Ayuzawa occupy them with chores tomorrow… _

He went to his locker only to find it slightly open. Probably another confession? Not exactly what he needed but Ayuzawa would certainly be mad at him if he ignored it or rejected it flatly.

There was indeed a letter in his locker but not one of the usually pink, covered in flowers and glitters piece of paper but rather a plain, white paper cut off by a school notebook.

Curious but not really, he unfolded it. _What a weird, hasty handwriting. Is it even a girl's? _

**_Being the good person that I am (unlike you!), I decided not to torture you by sending you __notes. So here it goes, my answer to you. _**

_Ayuzawa?_

**_I = Idiot (you really are, you know?) _**His face broke in a smile.

**_L = lame_**

**_O = outrageous offender (just how many times will I tell you to stick to the rules?) _**_At least once more, miss President…_

**_V = vile violator _**

**_E = embarrassing _**

**_U = Ummm… unique… _**The word even though scratched and covered in ink was still visible. He smiled. **_ Maybe I will go for undecipherable. Or maybe unexpected?_**

_**Either way, you got the point! Mostly you are a perverted outer-space alien! Oh and… I…love you. There! Happy?**_

"Terribly."


End file.
